


Finally Gaining Ground

by jeremyhansen



Series: Seperation [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Established Relationship, Jeremy is anxious, M/M, Michael deals with Jeremy possibly leaving, Self Loathing, Suggestive Themes, nothing too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyhansen/pseuds/jeremyhansen
Summary: Michael leaned over, Jeremy hearing paper rustle as he did. Suddenly, there was a purple envelope in front of Jeremy’s face.The same color as his college pamphlet.-Jeremy sends in his college application and gets his letter from California. Michael doesn’t know how to feel.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Seperation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Finally Gaining Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wanted to note a few things before I begin this chapter. So first, between now and the last one shot I did, there was obviously a time jump. I would like to say there were a few months, so by now, they would have started their fall semester of senior year. Also, if there are any inaccuracies in the college application process, I’m going to go ahead and apologize for that! I go to a community college, so getting my letter of acceptance wasn’t too big of a deal for me if I’m being honest haha. So please forgive me, and hopefully, if there are any it won’t ruin the story too much :) I also wanted to thank you for how much love I got on the first part! I was really surprised. I hope this part of the story lives up to your expectations.

Jeremy sat with his face in his hands, leg tapping over and over as he stared at his laptop in front of him. Everything in his room was quiet, the TV turned off with his consoles also switched off. His ceiling fan was still, and he was home alone so no noise could be heard downstairs.

His college application sat in front of him.

He blew out a puff of air, pushing away from his desk for a moment. He couldn’t focus. He had only written his name, and yet he felt sweat forming at his hairline. It wasn’t really the application that was getting to him.

It was the essay topic.

‘Personal growth’. 

One of the stupidest prompts Jeremy had ever been given.

He hated writing, but writing about himself? That was a whole new ballpark. Jeremy wasn’t much for self-expression besides what he performed on stage. Even then, Jeremy locked everything about himself away when he played those roles. 

He glanced at his phone, which he had turned around but not turned off. He blew a small curl out of his face, before finally grabbing it.

He dialed quickly, turning the speaker option on.

“I thought you were writing your essay?” Michael had picked up on the second ring.

Jeremy frowned. “Hello, Jeremy, the love of my life. I’m so happy you called, I was just thinking about you!” he said teasingly.

A chuckle came from the other end. “Hi, Miah. You _are_ the love of my life. But you are also a future college student who should be writing his essay and filling out his application.”

Jeremy slumped down in his chair. “I know, I know. I just can’t find any words. I know I’ve grown since high school started, but none of it was exactly because it was practical. What do they want me to write? ‘This one time I swallowed a computer and it made me act like a shithead to everyone around me.’?” 

Michael paused for a moment. “Jeremy, you’ve changed. I can agree. But babe, there’s more to it than that pill.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Micah, come on. I would still be the same person if I hadn’t taken it. I wouldn’t be anything like me now."

“I don’t think so. Sure, our friend group would be different. But I also think you’re strong. You’ve come so far out of your shell since Freshman year. I know you won’t agree, but you’re more confident. You kill it in every show you’re in, and you’re all smiles with people who before you would probably run away from. That's not just something that comes from a pill. Give yourself some credit.”

Jeremy was quiet.

“Miah, you’re amazing. Now. Hang up the phone, and work on that essay, alright?” Michael asked gently.

Jeremy nodded, before realizing Michael couldn’t see him. “Okay. I will.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He could imagine Michael smiling proudly.

Jeremy picked up his phone, finger over the red button. “I love you. And hey, Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve grown a lot too,” Jeremy said softly. “I’m really proud of you, and so lucky.”

Michael smiled to himself. “I love you so much, Jere. Good luck.”

They both hung up, and Jeremy looked back at his essay. He turned off his phone, placing it face down on his desk. He popped his knuckles before turning his ‘focus’ playlist on.

After two hours, Jeremy was done. 

He texted Michael saying he was taking a nap, and that he was sending him the essay to read over.

-

Michael parked the PT Cruiser in the driveway, almost jumping out of his seat when his boyfriend started to open the door before the car came to a stop. “Jeremy! Chill out, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Jeremy hardly listened as Michael turned the engine off, running to his mailbox. He dug through it, his fingers shaking as he flipped through each envelope. He groaned when he didn’t find what he was looking for.

Michael pocketed his keys, giving Jeremy a sympathetic look as he looked over his shoulder. “Still no letter, huh?”

Jeremy shook his head. “No. Mike, it’s been weeks.” He closed the door to the mailbox.

“I know, babe.” Michael sighed. “You just gotta give it time, there’s a ton of applications to go through. Not to mention we live on the other side of the country.”

Jeremy adjusted his backpack, the “BOYF” from junior year now slightly faded. He adjusted his hair before beginning to walk towards his front door with his boyfriend. “I’m just worried. I worked so hard on that essay.”

“You’ll be fine.” Michael rubbed the lankier boy’s back as he slid his house key into the front door. “Relax.”

“I don’t feel fine, I feel…” Jeremy groaned in frustration when he couldn’t get his key to turn. He took it back out again, before shoving it back inside. He twisted as hard as he could, before finally taking a sharp breath when the key wouldn’t cooperate. “Ugh!”

Michael gently put his hand over Jeremy’s, twisting to the right and unlocking the door. “Frustrated?”

Jeremy sighed, pushing the front door open. “Well...yeah.” 

Michael stepped inside with Jeremy, closing the door behind them. He watched as Jeremy put his backpack down, doing the same before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind. He gave the shorter a peck on the cheek, feeling the other boy's shoulders relax. “Sounds like you need a stress reliever.” he teased, his voice low.

Jeremy shivered. “Michael…” he felt his face flush.

Michael chuckled in his ear, kissing at his hairline. “Come on, _mahal_. It’s been a while, huh?”

Jeremy turned around in his arms, silently nodding. Michael leaned in, giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss.

The kiss turned deeper only after a moment, Jeremy slipping his hands in Michael’s hair. Michael moaned lightly, his arms sliding from Jeremy’s middle to his waist. 

Jeremy pulled back, giggling into Michael’s mouth. Michael grinned devilishly back, walking Jeremy backward into the kitchen as they continued to explore each other's mouths.

Jeremy felt his back press into the island in his kitchen, gasping quietly when he felt Michael lift him up onto the counter. He whimpered as Michael moved his lips down to his neck. “Mike…”

Michael chuckled into his skin, warm hands going under Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy tugged on Michael’s hoodie, who groaned as he pulled away. Jeremy leaned back on his elbows, watching intently as the red fabric fell on the floor. It was rare to see Michael without his signature hoodie, and Jeremy was happy to know that he was one of the only people Michael felt comfortable enough to take it off in front of.

Michael leaned down, capturing Jeremy’s lips in a slow kiss as he climbed up onto the counter with his boyfriend. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh. “This is kind of ridiculous. I have a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs.”

“Stairs take too long,” Michael noted, and Jeremy couldn’t help but agree at the moment.

Suddenly, Michael pulled back. Jeremy furrowed his brows in confusion. “Micah?” 

Michael leaned over, Jeremy hearing paper rustle as he did. Suddenly, there was a purple envelope in front of Jeremy’s face.

The same color as his college pamphlet. 

Jeremy automatically grabbed it, sitting up and almost butting heads with his boyfriend. “Holy shit!” He turned around, finding a note from his dad saying that Jeremy ‘must’ve missed it’ when he checked the mail yesterday.

“Open it!” Michael said, jumping down from the island to give his boyfriend some space. He stayed in between Jeremy’s legs, however.

Jeremy sat there for a second, feeling his hands begin to shake. He finally made the move to rip the envelope open. “Wait, should I wait for my dad? I mean, this is a big deal, right?”

Michael shrugged. “Does the note say anything?”

Jeremy read it over again. “No…” He felt a bit guilty, though. His dad had been so excited whenever he told him he wanted to explore his options and submit his application to a school in California. His dad had never finished college, so seeing his son even having an interest in it made his dad proud.

Michael thought for a moment. “Call him.”

Jeremy did just that, his blood pumping as he scrolled through his contacts and pressed on his dad’s. He would’ve started biting his nails, but Michael would just bat his fingers away. 

“Hello? Jere? Everything alright?” Mr.Heere’s voice came through Jeremy’s speakers on his phone. Jeremy didn’t normally call him when he was at the office.

“Dad, I’m opening my letter.”

There was a pause, before a small breath. “Okay. Go for it, I’m here.”

Jeremy went back to the envelope, finishing off the rip he started. 

“Hey.” Jeremy looked back at his phone when his dad spoke again. “Don’t forget the other two applications you put in. If this one doesn’t work out, I mean.”

Both Michael and Jeremy had put in applications for two of the same schools, the only difference being Jeremy had put in another for the school in California. 

Yeah, he guessed there was a bright side to not getting into this school.

He and Michael could go to college together like they always planned. No arguments over distance, falling asleep next to each other, scrambling to get assignments done as they both chugged probably expired soda. 

The only issue was the hunger in Jeremy’s belly every time he thought about being in California. 

It would never leave.

He cleared his throat. “I know, dad.”

Michael watched like a hawk as Jeremy pulled out the crisp paper, biting his lip as his boyfriend unfolded it. His heart was in his stomach as he watched Jeremy read over the paper with no facial expressions to give away what it said.

Jeremy lowered the paper.

Michael blinked. “Well?” he asked softly.

“Buddy?” Paul asked over the phone.

Jeremy finally looked at Michael, blue eyes meeting brown intently. “...I got in,” he said breathily. 

Michael’s eyes widened as Jeremy grinned at him. “I...I got in! I’m going to school in California!”

That was it, then.

Michael knew Jeremy and his dad had a lot to talk about, but it was pretty set. 

Jeremy was leaving.

Michael always figured something like this would happen. He had thought about it since he realized his feelings for his best friend. Jeremy would find his calling, and whatever it was, he would thrive. So much so that he would have to leave some things behind.

Those things included Michael.

He already knew what his world without Jeremy was like. Empty. When the SQUIP took Jeremy away from Michael, it was the loneliest time in his life. He knew it wasn’t healthy to lean on Jeremy in that way, but damn it, he meant everything to Michael. He always had.

He still did.

And he was leaving.

Michael grinned so widely he felt his face start to hurt. He took Jeremy into his arms, hugging him tightly as he spun his boyfriend around. “You did it! I fucking knew you would! I’m so proud of you!”

Jeremy laughed, accepting all the kisses Michael left on his face. Mr.Heere was laughing at the two, not being able to see them but being able to imagine what was happening. “Way to go, Jere! Listen, I have to get going but we’ll talk when I get home.”

Jeremy pulled back from Michael to say goodbye to his dad, hanging up. He faced Michael, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it.” 

“I can.” Michael grinned, taking Jeremy’s hands. “You’re fucking awesome, dude. They’d be dumb not to take you.”

Jeremy smiled, before wrapping his arms around Michael, burying his face in his chest. Michael did the same, holding him close as he pressed a kiss on top of his head.

Jeremy pulled away, giving him a smirk. “Alright, well now you’re _definitely_ getting laid.” He teased, laughing as Michael let out a wolf whistle at his words.

Michael just watched Jeremy as they climbed up the stairs to his room, his mind wandering as Jeremy kissed him when they entered his bedroom.

This was it.

He had less than a year left.

He was losing his entire world in less than a year.

Michael couldn’t cope.

So instead, he pushed Jeremy onto the bed, climbing on top.

And he left it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I’m so sorry for that ending.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want @princelouwilliam


End file.
